


Own Me

by libgirl9



Series: Head Detective [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Previous bad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libgirl9/pseuds/libgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Yes, Head Detective Lassiter" an old (bad) relationship of Shawn's pops back up to wreck havoc.</p><p>Originally written May 8, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Me

Those first few days with Lassi had been amazing. 

But it had been three days now, and we had been too busy with work (Lassi claimed) to get together afterwards. I was getting as desperate as I had been before we had sex, but now it was worse because I knew just how amazing he was in bed. The last few times I saw him, every case had multiple visions that required me to grope him, including the utterly pathetic (and unsuccessful) one that required me to kneel very close in front of him to represent the woman who prayed a lot. This newest case was an open and shut case that I was at only because Gus and I were with Jules when the call came in for her to come to the crime scene. We had been eating lunch, and I had been whining the whole time about how Lassi had pulled away from me and maybe it didn’t really mean anything to him but sex. 

Gus looked overly grateful for the call, and when Jules got off the phone, she looked pretty happy as well. “Shawn, I have an great idea on how to tell if Lassi was just using you or if he really loves you. This case is pretty easy, a gay guy got bashed in the head by a one-night stand for so he could rob the place, but the guy is trying to deny it. You two come along, and when you have your vision, Shawn, don’t touch Lassiter, touch the one-night stand instead and flirt. We’ll see if Lassiter gets jealous.” Jules was getting very sneaky. I was so proud of her. Gus thought it was a horrible idea of course, but he thinks most things are horrible ideas.

So we got there and I spewed some truthy lies about being with Jules when the call came in and the spirits immediately telling me I was needed at the scene. Lassi looked pretty suspicious, but the rest of the SBPD has grown accustomed to my strange behavior. The one-night stand guy wasn’t too repellent, not my type exactly, but then my type was pretty much angry tall buttoned-up cops with blue eyes named Lassiter, and there aren’t too many of those around. But I went with the plan, and went into full on vision mode. Lassi sighed and braced himself, then looked on gaping as I plastered myself to Mr. One-Night Stand. I spilled some clues that I had noticed, figured out a motive, and all the while kept stroking his chest, occasionally asking if he worked out. 

I actually managed to confuse the guy so much that he admitted to killing the guy and taking his stuff, and also asked me out on a date. “Sorry, you’re not my type. Plus, I think you’re going to be in jail for a while. But you might find a nice guy there, so good luck.” Lassi told Jules to cuff him, then hauled me off to a corner and got up in my face. This might not have been such a good idea. He looked really pissed off, not jealous. “What the hell did you think you were doing, Spencer? Since when is it police procedure to molest a suspect?” I tried to get a word in edgewise, protest that I wasn’t actually part of the police force, but he just pinned me up against the wall and got closer to my face to harass me. “And what did you think you were doing, touching someone else like that? Were you trying to provoke me, Spencer? You’ve been a cock tease all this week. It’s Friday and it’s time for you to be punished. You won’t like it nearly as much as you’ve been thinking you will. Go to my house. I’ll be about 30 minutes behind you.” Oh my god, Jules had become a genius. It was such a good thing that I was wearing loose jeans.

He left me leaning against the wall, and stomped back over to the (new) prisoner. The guy had finally clued into what happened, and was now trying to protest his innocence to the room full of cops that just heard his confession. When Lassi got close to him, the guy turned on him and screeched that he shouldn’t let his little bitch (I suppose that was me) twist and turn people’s words about. The whole room froze, and Lassi got right up in the guy’s face, with his hand on the guy’s shoulder in that faux friendly gesture that I knew from experience he could make hurt like a bastard. After a few sentences from Lassi, the guy was a sort of grayish green, and he squeaked out an apology to Mr. Spencer. 

Jules looked like she was the only one close enough to hear what he was saying, and she told me later exactly what it was. “Listen, you little scum-sucking bastard, if I ever hear you refer to him as a little bitch again, I will find you and break both your legs. That boy’s body belongs to me, and every offense against him is one against me. He may be nice, but I’m not and I have no problem beating the crap out of a murdering asshole. Now apologize to Mr. Spencer.” When Lassi pulled back from his little intimidation, he told Jules to go on and book the guy, that he had better things to do with his time. After a quick call to the Chief, he had the afternoon off, and I rushed out the door to my motorcycle.

When I got to Lassi’s house, I only had to wait a few minutes before he came roaring up in his car. He opened the garage and we both pulled in. After he got out, he slammed his car door shut and I started to worry a little again. On the plus side, sex with Lassi was almost guaranteed. On the minus side, it wasn’t actually guaranteed, just sort of implied, what with the whole punishment scenario in my head and the going to his house and him actually starting the weekend early. But a jealous Lassi isn’t really that easy to predict. “Inside, Spencer. Go to the living room, draw the drapes, and take off all your clothes. Kneel on the floor.” I was living proof that it’s possible to be freaked out and completely turned on at the same time.

I wound my way through the house, and did as he said. I could hear him stomping through the house behind me, pouring a glass of scotch, and doing something in the bedroom. He finally came into the living room, and settled himself on the couch instead of his usual easy chair. I kept my head bowed, but I could catch glimpses of him and I saw that although he took off his dress shirt and his socks and shoes, he left everything else on, including his shoulder holster. It seemed like it was finally time for me to find out what happened to cock teases in Lassi’s world. I couldn’t wait.

“You’ve been teasing me all this week, Shawn. I told you at the beginning of the week that I was busy with work. But you seemed to take that as an invitation to try and tempt me. Did you think I wouldn’t notice that you were stepping it up every day? For God’s sake, yesterday you got on your knees in front of me so close I could feel your breath through my pants. We were investigating a burglary at a church, Spencer, not a bordello. I might have let all of that go and just fucked you all weekend, if it weren’t for today. You practically made that perp come in his pants. You know you’re not supposed to touch other people like that. I want you to tell me who you belong to.” I looked up and locked eyes with Lassi, letting him see all the passion in mine. “I belong to you, Lassi. All I want, all I’ve wanted this whole week, is for you to touch me.” He looked much less pissed off than before; after that speech he just looked like he was ready to fuck me on the SBPD front steps and brand me with his initials. Lassi was a possessive guy, but I was more than ready to be possessed.

“At least you remember that you’re mine. But you still need to be punished. I want you draped over my lap, ass-up. You’re going to get spanked. Maybe that will remind you to stop being such a tease.” I looked up at him in shock for a second, and then did as he said. Thank God Henry had never gone in for corporal punishment; he had always been more of one for yelling demeaning comments with the occasional smack upside the head to get me to pay attention. Lying not quite straight across his lap, I could feel the crisp fabric of his slacks rub against my stomach and groin. I pillowed my arms on the sofa to the side of his thighs and buried my face in my arms, waiting for him to start, my legs still braced on the floor. His voice broke the silence. “We’ll start with 15. I want you to count them for me, Spencer. If you miscount, we’ll have to start again.”

All of a sudden, I heard a loud crack, and then a second later a fierce pain spread out over one of my ass cheeks. Holy crap, I hadn’t realized his hands were that strong. “Spencer, you need to count.” Count? That hurt like a bitch! And he wanted to do that 14 more times? Just for a little teasing this week and for trying to make him jealous today? Hell if I was going to stand for that. But then I noticed that he was rubbing the cheek he had smacked, light circles over the area, and that the sensation was really pretty great. I decided that maybe I could go along with this program. “One.” Crack! On the other cheek, then the light rubbing. “Two.” By the time we got to five, my cock was more than interested, and I kept trying to rub up against Lassi’s leg for some relief. “Stay still, Spencer. If you accept your punishment, then you get your reward. God, you’re so perverse. I didn’t think you would enjoy this so much, but I should have known.” By then we were up to eight, and I wasn’t the only one enjoying myself, unless Lassi had started keeping his gun in his pants all of a sudden. After the twelfth smack, I thought about miscounting, so we could start again, but I was too curious about the reward he mentioned. “Fifteen.”

“Spencer, I know you liked that. But don’t even think about misbehaving in public in hopes of getting punished again, because next time the punishment is no touching for a week. Now you get your reward. And so do I. Get off my lap, go into the bedroom, and lie face-down on the bed on the towel.” I got to my legs, which were pretty wobbly, and made my way into the bedroom. Easing onto the bed, I pulled a Lassi-scented pillow close to rest my head on. Lassi came in a moment later, and set a cup of ice down on the nightstand. Taking pieces of ice, he gently rubbed them over my ass until the whole piece would melt and the excess water would drip down my thighs onto the towel. The contrast between the fiery hot pain from the spanking and the frosty chill of the ice ramped up my excitement so much that soon I was rutting up against the towel, moaning out Lassi’s name. “Are you ready for your reward now, Spencer? Get up on your hands and knees.”

I still had a reward coming? So far tonight was so incredible it almost made up for going without sex for three days, and I hadn’t even come yet. I eagerly did what Lassi said, feeling the bed dip as he got off and shed his clothes, and then slipped back on. He was a little ways behind me on the bed, and his hard hands rested on my hips. I felt his head dip closer, and then his lips pressed a kiss at the base of my spine. I shivered, and I felt his lips turn up in a smile. He took away the towel that the ice water had dripped onto, and dropped it over the side of the bed. “Turn over on your back, Spencer.” I did, and the difference between the cool sheets and my still aching ass made me wince a little. “Did I hurt you too much, Spencer?” Now he sounded concerned. Lassi was so blind to the obvious sometimes. It was such a good thing that he had me now.

“Lassi, I have a hard-on that could knock a man unconscious. I almost miscounted on purpose when you were spanking me because I started liking it so much. You know, I wasn’t as much of a pervert before I met you. It’s definitely your fault.” Ooh, good, he had the wild-eyed sex look on his face. And I had been able to form complete sentences this time around. Go me! “Well, if it’s my fault that you’re hard, I should do something about it.” Then Lassi stopped talking and started torturing me. Or maybe he started biting and licking my stomach. It was one of those two things. And his gloriously hard hands were skimming up and down my sides, and I was frantically looking around for the lube so we could get started, when all of a sudden Lassi turned my world upside down. His hands pinned my hips to the bed, and his mouth opened wide and he sucked the head of my cock into his mouth. 

I was going to scream out his name in joy, really I was, but somehow all that came out was this girly whimpery moan. And Lassi, that bastard, laughed with his mouth still around my cock. Have you ever had that happen? The vibrations almost drove me crazy. But then he went and took another couple of inches into his mouth, using one hand to jack me off from the base to his mouth while his other arm rested across my stomach holding me down, keeping me from thrashing around like I wanted to. I was already close enough to coming, and that just sent me over the edge. I had mind left to call out his name, and then it was all over for me and I was seeing bright lights.

Then he was rising up in the bed to look at me, wiping off his lips, still with that wild look in his eyes. I grabbed his face and kissed him, tasting a mixture of Scotch and myself in his mouth and it was enough to make me feel drunk. I didn’t even see him get the lube, but he pushed my legs open and I suddenly felt one slick finger circling my entrance. I eagerly relaxed, and when he had me stretched to his pleasure (and mine), he started to slowly ease in. I wrapped my legs around his waist, lifted my hips off the bed and pulled him all the way into me quickly. Lassi growled his sex growl, and I moaned, dropping my head back on the pillow, eyes shut. “Couldn’t wait another second to have you in me, Lassi...love you.” Everything stopped for a second. I didn’t mean to tell Lassi that I loved him so soon. I didn’t want to scare him off when it had taken so long to get him into bed. But I couldn’t take it back, not when I really meant it for the first time. All of a sudden, Lassi started thrusting in and out hard, scraping over my prostate and biting my neck. I had just come, but my body was trying as hard as it could to come again and coming up empty. So Lassi was pounding away, and I was shaking like a leaf, and then it was his turn to come. And right as he came, he let up on my neck, and whispered one word in my ear, and I lost all control, bucking up against him and leaving scratches all down his back. And what did he whisper? “Shawn.”

*

When I woke up the next morning, Lassi was still asleep. I pondered the fact that just hearing Lassi say my first name drove me as crazy as him hearing me say that I loved him. And knowing Lassi, he probably convinced himself the second after I said I loved him that I didn’t really mean it, but you can’t not mean someone’s name. This was the first time that he had called me Shawn while we were having sex, hell, it was the first time he had actually called me Shawn. He had used my first name to refer to me a couple of times at the station and in front of various lawyers and FBI agents and other official type people, but he always called me Spencer to my face. 

Was I totally pathetic and grasping at the slightest hint of affection? Was it all sex to Lassi? Extremely possessive sex, but still, nothing more than sex? Lassi wasn’t exactly the sharing sort when it came to anything. He didn’t even like the other cops to use his pens and pencils. Lassi stirred, and half opened his eyes. “Stop thinking, Spencer. I can hear your brain working in my sleep.” So we were back to using my last name. But then again, I never used his first name. Admittedly, it was a dumb name. Carlton. It sounds more like a last name than a first name. But maybe he liked it, and secretly wanted me to use it. Sometimes it would be useful to actually be psychic.

A cell phone rang on the nightstand, and I thought it was mine, so I answered it with a casual hello. I recognized my mistake the second after I answered because Lassi sat up with a freaked out look on his face. “Hey, Shawn…I thought I called Lassiter.” Oh, fantastic, it was Henry. This was just the way I wanted to tell Henry that Lassi was nailing his loser son. “Uh, you did…you see, Henry, Lassi and I accidentally switched phones at a crime scene last night, and I was too busy partying to get my cell back…” Henry just snorted at that pathetic lie, and Lassi looked at me in disbelief. “Well, princess, I see that you finally managed to trick the man into bed. Now give him the phone before he has a heart attack.” I sighed and handed the phone over to Lassi who was glaring at me. “I can explain, it’s not what you think…Okay, it is what you think…No, it’s not Spencer’s fault…Henry…No, I don’t want to go fishing…What do I want? I’d rather stay here in bed with your son, Henry, that’s what I want.” And then Lassi hung up on Henry and dropped his cell on the nightstand and stared at me.

“Spencer, I just as good as told your father that I was fucking you. Why didn’t he seem surprised?” I looked at him with what I hoped was a look of complete innocence. “Lassi, Henry has known for years that I’m bisexual. Come on, he calls me princess!” Lassi just kept staring me down, like we were in an interrogation room and I was the suspect. “Okay, so he might have had some idea that I had the hots for you. He thought it was funny. Gus just thought it was scary.” Lassi’s eyes got really big, sort of like a cartoon character and then they got squinty. “Mr. Guster knows that you wanted to sleep with me? And he found the idea scary?” Wow, this was really funny in a horrible way. “Gus is my best friend. Of course he knows that I want you. But, because he’s completely straight and a bit of a vanilla creampuff inside, he finds you incredibly scary. I find you incredibly sexy.” 

Lassi looked completely freaked out. “Is it possible that he told Detective O’Hara how you feel about me?” Poor Lassi, worrying about his respectability. “Gus would never tell Jules something he thought I didn’t want her to know, even though they are dating.” He puzzled that sentence out, and then breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s why I told her, so he wouldn’t have to keep secrets.” Lassi thumped his head back against the wall a few times. “So your father, your best friend, and my partner all know that we’re sleeping together?” He opened his eyes a crack to look over at me. “Well, I didn’t tell Henry. You did, actually. And I didn’t actually tell Gus and Jules everything. I just sort of spelled it out…and you’re the one who leave marks all over me. Not that I’m complaining at all. And everybody’s cool with us.”

“Spencer, you have no idea of the concept of discretion. Thankfully, you have a great many other talents. Let’s go utilize some of them in the shower.” I went to jump up, and winced a little as my ass twinged from the previous night’s punishment. Lassi pulled my hips close and pressed a kiss on each cheek. “They’re still a rosy pink. After the shower, I’ll rub some lotion on. Go on and get in.” I went into the bathroom, and got ready. When I had the water adjusted perfectly, I got in and started getting wet. Then I heard Lassi’s cell ring again. I sighed and started washing my hair, and then my body. In a few minutes, he came in and pulled back the shower curtain. “When do you have to go in, Lassi?” His expression was set, like he was expecting a huge fight. All of a sudden I caught a glimpse of what his life must have been like with his horrible wife. Well, he would learn that Shawn Spencer knew what a cop’s life was like. At least by observation. 

“I have to go in as soon as I shower, Spencer, to interrogate a suspect.” And the tone of voice was prepared for a battle. “Okay. I’m all done, so I can be your bath boy. You don’t have any loofahs or sponges, but we’ve got soap and shampoo, so hop on in, and I’ll give you the speedy clean up.” Lassi’s eyes widened and I smiled at him. He got in, still looking a little bemused, and I turned him under the water to face me. I ran my hands through his hair, soaking it down, before squirting on some shampoo. We got that rinsed out (Lassi helped, because he’s a bossy, controlling man), and then I moved on to the soap. I slicked up my hands, and then joyfully ran them all his body. I couldn’t let Lassi go to work dirty, now could I? I might have spent a few minutes extra down on my knees washing his legs and ass, but you can’t begrudge me that. Once I was done, I made sure all the soap was rinsed off, and then I turned off the shower and got out.

“Towel?” Lassi just looked at me, half amazed, half like he was waiting for the trick, so I started drying him off. “Lassi, I’m not your ex-wife. Yeah, it sucks that you have to go to work. If it was a crime scene, I might be begging to come along, but an interrogation that I’m not a part of? I might as well go shopping. Besides, watching you glare at people just makes me hot, and I don’t think getting hard during an interrogation is considered normal, even for psychics.” Lassi was dry by this point and I was on my knees again. I was a little disturbed by how much I liked just kneeling in front of him. “Spencer, I should know by now never to confuse you with anyone else. You are an enigma.” He pulled me up and kissed me firmly. I pulled away for a breath. “I’m not an enigma, Lassi, nothing that complex. I’m just yours.” 

He held me tighter, running a hand down from my shoulder to my still tender ass. “That’s right. Mine. My Shawn.” At that I kissed him so fiercely that my lower lip bled. He got ready for work, and I got dressed to go out. I had a few ideas of things I wanted to buy. Lassi coughed, trying to be gruff, and handed me a key. I smiled up at him, and he blushed a little. “In case you get back before I do. Don’t get into any trouble.”

*

I did my shopping, and bought some stuff I thought that both Lassi and I would like. 

I called Gus, who told me grumpily that Jules was at work too, and I suggested that we go take our cops to lunch. When we showed up at the station, Lassi narrowed his eyes at me, but I just grinned at him. “My psychic powers told me that my favorite police detectives were in dire need of lunch. Also, I know a place right around the block that has burgers topped with pineapple.” I could see he was weakening. Jules and I both gave him big puppy dog eyes. “Please, Lassi? I’ll be a good boy.” He huffed out a breath, and got his coat. “Fine. But you don’t know the meaning of the word good, Spencer.” Jules and Gus were speeding around the corner to play kissy-face, and I was slowly walking behind with Lassi to give them some privacy. 

Looking straight ahead, I whispered “Come on, Lassi, we both know you like it when I’m bad.” He was about to say something when we turned the corner and stumbled into a Gus-and-Jules make-out session. Hideous embarrassment ensued for everyone, and we all walked quietly and awkwardly to the little café that I had in mind. It wasn’t until we were seated and looking at the menus that conversation started again. We talked about various lunch choices, how the interrogation went, and all sorts of fun stuff. And then Lassi unknowingly dropped a conversational bomb. “So, Spencer, did you find what you wanted this morning shopping?” Gus and Jules looked at me curiously, and I looked at Lassi. Lassi looked up from his menu, and it was clear that he had meant this to be a little throwaway question to take up time until the waiter came back. Jules was smiling a bit by now, but Gus had to stumble his way into the truth. “How did you know that Shawn went shopping this morning? We didn’t know about it. Did you go, Shawn?” 

I smiled at Lassi. “Yes, Gus, I went shopping. I bought some…fun new toys.” The truth was still escaping Gus. “But how did Lassiter know you went shopping?” After this morning, I had no idea what Lassi would want me to say, especially here in a public place. And then Lassi himself, the man with the most rigidly contained emotions I had ever met, placed his hand over mine on the table. “He told me this morning after our shower, Mr. Guster.” Coming from Lassi, this was the equivalent to dancing around me flinging rose petals on me and proposing all at once. Jules’s smile was so big I thought her face was going to crack, and Gus’s mouth hung open until Jules pushed his jaw shut for him. I just smiled and laced my fingers through Lassi’s, drawing our hands down onto my thigh under the tablecloth when I saw the waiter coming.

I had a fantastic lunch, but everyone else seemed a little tongue-tied. We finished quickly, and walked back to the station house. Jules assured Gus that it shouldn’t take much longer, and while they gave each other a brief kiss, I showed Lassi my key ring, with his house key on it. He smirked at me and I slid it back in my pocket. As Gus and I were walking out, the Chief stopped us. “Mr. Spencer, there’s something I need to speak to you about in my office.” Gus and I turned, but she shook her head. “Actually, Mr. Guster, this is a personal matter that I need to speak with Mr. Spencer about alone.” She started towards her office, and shrugging my shoulders at Gus, I followed. Lassi looked up when I came back and went in the Chief’s office, but I shot my best bewildered face at him.

“Now, Mr. Spencer. May I call you Shawn for this talk?” What in the world did the Chief want? She better not need another nanny. “Um, sure.” She settled down in her chair, and motioned for me to take the one other really comfy chair in the room. “Now, Spencer. I’ve been watching you this past week, and I’ve grown a little concerned.” Man, Lassi was going to be pissed if the Chief figures out that we’re together today too. “I’ve seen bruises on your neck, on your wrists, on your upper arms. I even see some bite marks on your neck today. Added to this, at the Charles murder scene you winced whenever you had to crouch down. Shawn, I’m going to ask you a simple question and I want a simple answer. No fooling around. Is someone hurting you, abusing you?” I stared at her for a second. I really thought she had figured it out. She stared back at me, and her eyes actually looked worried. I couldn’t help it, I laughed out loud. Shit, that pissed her off. “I’m sorry, Chief. Really, I’m touched that you were worried about me, but I am in no way being abused.” She looked annoyed. “Then how do you explain all the bruises and bite marks, Mr. Spencer?” We were back to my last name, not a good sign. 

Time to bite the bullet and tell an abbreviated (and clean) version of the truth. “Okay. Truth is, I have a great new boyfriend. We are enjoying very enthusiastic sex, every bit, and bite, of which I am finding incredible enjoyable. I think that sums it all up in a way that will leave you and me the least embarrassed possible. I’m going to leave now, and I think we should both forget this conversation ever took place.” I stood up, and the Chief stood up, too, out of habit. She had a shell-shocked look on her face warring with a look of embarrassment at knowing so much about my sex life. She walked me to her door, and I walked out. Lassi looked up, saw her face and looked back over at me. I shook my head the tiniest bit, and waved goodbye to him and Jules. I had plans for Lassi, and I needed to get back to his house.

*

Jules called me when Lassi had left the station, and I started fixing dinner. By the time he got home, I had the steaks ready, a salad, and some simple herbed potatoes. Lassi came into the kitchen, and looked at me quizzically. “Well, this looks good. And a little suspicious. Just what did Chief Vick say to you?” I finished plating the food and put it on the little table there in the kitchen. “Oh, she thought my neck bruises meant someone was abusing me. Then she got horribly embarrassed when I told her it was from amazing consensual sex with my new unnamed boyfriend.” He shot me a glance at the term boyfriend, but started eating. “I thought maybe if I fixed this new boyfriend dinner, I could get lucky again tonight.” He smirked at me. “I thought we established that it was pretty much a given; as long as I don’t get called into work, then I’ll gladly fuck some screams out of you.” We made quick work of the meal after that.

When we moved to the bedroom, Lassi kissed me and then pulled back. “Just how did you want to get lucky tonight, Spencer?” Ooh, time to reveal some of my shopping. I stripped off my shirt, and then dropped the loose sweats I had put on. “Well, you know those toys I mentioned at lunch?” Lassi looked a little predatory. “Yes, Spencer, I remember. But I don’t see a shopping bag anywhere.” Time to blow his mind. This wasn’t in his little black box. I slid my boxer briefs down my legs to my ankles and kicked them off, letting out a soft moan. Then I turned and draped myself over the bed, legs spread apart, clearly showing the end of the butt plug that was wedged firmly up my ass. My head was turned back so I could see his reaction.

“Oh, Spencer…” Lassi’s voice was huskier than usual as he ran his hands up my legs to my ass. He brushed the end of the plug. “Is the whole thing made of metal? It’s warmed up to your body temperature.” His hands ran up my back for a few moments, but they came back to my ass quickly. “It’s all made of metal, Lassi. I’ve had it in since I got home four hours ago. As soon as you take it out, you can fuck me, you won’t need to stretch me at all. All I did this afternoon was think about you inside me. The condom and some new lube are right here beside me.” I heard Lassi put his gun in the nightstand, and his clothes fall to the floor. The condom wrapper crinkled. “And you said before lunch that you would be a good boy. Liar. What you are is mine. Get up on your hands and knees.”

When I did, the plug shifted just a bit in me, and I had to choke back a groan. But Lassi heard me, he always hears me whatever I’m doing. He leaned forward and bit my hip, and then he slowly eased the plug out of me. I let out a slow moan of his name as he did and my arms gave out and collapsed onto a pillow followed by my head. The plug had been keeping me so open, but also filling me up, and without it I felt completely empty. Without even meaning to, I pushed my hips back towards Lassi. “My pervert. Do you want this toy back in you more than you want me in you?” I started shaking my head before he even finished talking. “No, Lassi. Nothing could ever be as good as you. But I need you in me now, I’m so empty…” I was worried that he would be all Lassi-like and sadistic in the name of foreplay and fuck me with the plug for a bit. But then the plug clunked to the floor over the side of the bed, and Lassi stretched over top of me and thrust in.

His wiry frame covered me, his hands braced on the bed frame as he began thrusting in and out. His thrusts sent fire up my spine, and I arched back up on my hands so I could feel his chest against my back. By now, I was panting, just barely able to spit out his name. Lassi leaned forward, licked my neck, bit it, and then leaned his head back enough to whisper my name in my ear. I was done for, and came instantly, still panting. My head and arms collapsed back down onto the pillow, and after a few more thrusts, Lassi came. All of his weight was resting on me, and my panting got a little harder with 190 pounds of Irishman on me. I whispered “love you, Lassi, love you so much” and then I passed out. When I came to, it was to a slap in the face from Lassi. “And I told the Chief this wasn’t an abusive relationship,” I murmured.

Lassi glared at me. “Spencer, you passed out. You’ve been unconscious for three minutes! Next was a bucket of water. I was worried.” I smiled a little, and then blushed as the full ridiculousness of the situation set in. “Well, Lassi, it’s all your fault.” He looked disbelieving for a second, then vaguely horrified that he had done something freakish to make me pass out. Time to reassure him. “I mean, you’re the one who made me have such good sex that I was couldn’t breathe normally, just pant. Who else has a boyfriend that’s so phenomenal at fucking them that they can’t remember not to hyperventilate?” He glared at me again, but it was a weak effort considering he had me cuddled up in his arms. “It’s not my fault you’re easy. At first I could make you come by biting you, now by saying your first name. If I called you by your first name at a crime scene I could probably make you come in your pants.”

Just the idea of it was enough to inspire me to grab his face, and plant several slow drugging kisses on his mouth. “You probably could. God, I love you.” I whispered it against his mouth, afraid of saying it to his face, of seeing the look in his eyes that said he didn’t love me back. Surprisingly, Lassi was the one who brought the subject up. “No, you don’t. And stop saying that. Don’t act like this is more than it is, Spencer.” Well, that put me in my place as his convenient living sex toy. I turned around in his arms so he couldn’t see my eyes. “Sorry, Lassi. I won’t bother you with my feelings again.” And after passing out, I was emotional enough to let my voice quiver during the sentence. The only way I can describe it is to say that Lassi just stopped. His arms stayed put around me, but it was like they were made of granite. It took a few moments, and then he choked out a sentence. “Turn around and look at me, Spencer.” 

I struggled in the stone-arms for a second till he got a clue and loosened up enough to let me turn back over. I gingerly met his eyes for a second. He looked…completely confused. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that this is more that a passing whim for you? That the second you get bored you won’t move on the next man or woman?” Lassi thought I was the one who was just in it for the sex? Then maybe…no, stop deluding yourself, Shawn. “Lassi, I haven’t said ‘I love you’ to anyone since I was eighteen. Except for Gus, because he’s like my brother. And I told Henry once when I was hopped up on pain meds after an accident when I was 20. But I haven’t told anyone, male or female, that I slept with that I loved them since I was in high school. Every single time I tell that I love you, I mean it.” As hard as it was, I made this complete speech staring into his perfect blue eyes.

Then I tried to struggle out of his grasp, so I wouldn’t have to hear his letdown speech. I’ve heard Lassi try to be gentle. It’s sort of scary, and not in a sexy way. But he kept me pinned down, so I shut my eyes. At least this way I wouldn’t have to see his pity. “Where do you think you’re going?” When he spoke, though, he sounded…turned on. After the first sentence I opened my eyes. “Don’t you know who you belong to, Shawn?” Oh, thank God, he really did care about me. I looked him full in the face and his eyes were that wild shade of blue that meant he was really turned on. “You are mine, and you will be mine. Forever. I think it’s time I marked you again. Grab the head board.”

*

I woke up the next morning wonderfully sore and marked all over with new bites and bruises. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I poked Lassi awake. “Lassi, it’s Sunday. Do you go to church? All Irishmen are Catholics, aren’t they? Do we have to go to Mass now?” He grumbled at me, and pulled me closer. “Shut up, Spencer. I haven’t gone to church since I moved. Now stop talking before I wake up for good.” I gladly cuddled back up in his arms, and lay there in a sleepy daze, thinking about nothing more than the fact that Lassi loved me in his own way and that maybe we could go get pancakes for breakfast. I won out on the pancake breakfast when I promised another surprise from my shopping trip after we got back. Our shower ended up taking so long that it was more of a pancake lunch than a breakfast, but pancakes are good anytime.

When we got back, I got Lassi to strip and, with some prodding, lay face down on the bed. Of course, it helped that I was sitting on the bed, naked as well. Then I pulled out the massage oil. “Lassi, you are a fantastic lover. I might have mentioned that a time or two. But now it’s my turn to spend some time on you. So just lie back and enjoy.” He turned his head, and looked over at me, a bit disgruntled at not being the one in charge. “Even the shahs of Persia would let their slaves worship their bodies with specially prepared oils before fucking them, Lassi. Let me worship you.” I poured a dollop of the oil into my hands, and spread it over Lassi’s muscled back. I had made sure to get unscented massage oil. Lassi wasn’t the type to go around smelling like flowers or patchouli. 

I started working it with broad strokes over his entire back, from his shoulders down to his waist. Then I moved into a more vigorous and concentrated massage on specific muscles, one at a time. Slowly, I felt him relax beneath my hands. I worked all the muscles in his back, then his arms, one at a time, and then his legs. By this time, his breathing had slowed to what would be called calm in a normal person. “Lassi, would you turn over for me? I want to massage your front.” When he did, I was surprised to find out that he had a raging hard-on. I had been a little worried that he was falling asleep. “Oh Lassi, this is why I worship you.” I reached out for his cock, but he batted away my hand. “Keep going, Shawn. You’re the one who started this.”

I eagerly poured some more oil into my hands and started work on his chest, purposefully not rushing the massage, running my hands through his chest hair. When I finished his chest, I skipped his arms, since I had already done the fronts and backs. Instead, I moved all the way down to his feet. The moment I started massaging his right foot, Lassi let out a sex growl. Amazed, I stopped for a second, and then I eagerly continued, slowly stroking every inch of his foot and firmly massaging with my thumbs. He had his arms behind his head now, pillowing it so he could look down his body at me more easily, and his eyes were molten blue. I put down his right foot, and pulled his left foot into my lap for the same treatment. I got the same growls in return, maybe a little more desperate sounding. Then I spent a few short minutes on his shins, before moving to his thighs.

His wonderful thighs…lean, but muscled. I sort of lost the massage here and just ran my hands over them obsessively, staring up into Lassi’s eyes. Then I dropped my eyes so that I was staring at his gorgeous cock. I knew I couldn’t help myself, and thank God, Lassi knew it too, because his strong hands came down and wrapped themselves in my hair and pulled me close. I opened my mouth and took him in, teasing him with my tongue. Lassi used his hands to direct my mouth again, but this time it was gentle, and he didn’t finish. After a minute he pulled me away, and tilted my face up to look at him. “Stretch yourself for me with the oil, Shawn.”

I slid up his body, straddling his waist, and poured a little more oil on my hand. Bracing the other hand on his chest, I reached back, and eased a finger in. I was still pretty loose from the plug and all the sex the night before; so it didn’t take me long to stretch myself enough to take him in. Before I could reach for a condom, Lassi stayed my hand. “I’m clean. Are you, Shawn?” I nodded, and Lassi poured some oil on his on hand and slicked himself up. “I want you to ride me, Shawn.” If he kept using my first name, I wasn’t going to last more than another minute. He held my hips and started to slowly ease me down on him. I tried to go faster, but he was relentless in his torture, sliding inside me, naked inch by naked inch. Henry had drilled safe sex into me like it was one of the Ten Commandments, and it was one of his few rules that I had never disobeyed.

The feel of Lassi’s naked cock inside me…knowing that he trusted me enough to not wear a condom…the second he was buried to the hilt in me I let go like a wild man. I started bucking like I was riding a bull, rising up and down on my knees just to feel him slide in and out of me. Lassi’s hand was on my cock, still slick with oil and pumping back and forth. He caught my gaze and held it. He looked at me, and all he had to say was “now, Shawn” and I came all over his chest. He flipped us over then, and finished up, thrusting into me, the whole time muttering into my neck as he nipped at the darkened love bites already there. “Mine…keep you forever…always mine.”

*

That night we watched some tv, ate a quick dinner, and then rushed back to bed for more sex. 

The next morning we woke up and got ready for the work. After several parting kisses, I roared off on my motorcycle and Lassi drove off in his car. I got to the Psych office, and had a voice mail from Jules asking what I had done to Lassiter. “Shawn, he actually said hello and smiled at me! Did you drug him? Oh crap, he just saw me making this call and glared at me. I guess he’s okay. Bye!” Right after that, I had a message from the Chief, asking me to come in for a consult. Gus came in to hear the tail end of that one, so we took his car over. I should have known the day started out too good.

We were talking back and forth, debating the importance of whipped cream on milkshakes, when I opened the Chief’s door and was confronted with a face I had hoped to never see again. And of course, Lassi and Jules were in the office as well. “Ah, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster. Now we can start. Mr. Richard Morton’s car was stolen last week, part of an escalating series of crimes against him. He was very intrigued to hear that we have a psychic that consults for the SBPD, Mr. Spencer, and insisted that we call you in. It looks like the two of you know each other?” Gus stared over at me, and I stared back at him for a second. I couldn’t believe he was here.

“Yeah, Dick and I knew each other quite a few years ago. But I haven’t seen you in ages. Of course, then you were calling yourself Dick Green. And you looked a hell of a lot better. How’ve you been since you tried to steal my car and pretty much everything else from our apartment? I can’t believe you’ve got the balls to actually come into a police station and complain about your stuff getting stolen.” Gus had started calling someone on his cell phone. I was pretty sure it was Henry, but I didn’t care at this point. All I cared about was not meeting Lassi’s eyes here in the office. “Last time I saw old Dick here was when he pushed me out of my car doing 60. It sucks to be stuck at home with a broken leg at 20 with Henry doling out your pain medicine.”

Lassi’s face was the definition of the word pissed off and for once it wasn’t turned on me. Jules was looking at me with sad little puppy dog eyes, and I could feel the sympathy radiating off of her. The Chief looked pissed, too. Dick had apparently been pulling one over on her for quite a while now. “Check his prints. Henry had them lifted off what little stuff was left in my apartment. They should still be in a file somewhere in the records department. Of course, I don’t know what his real name is.” About this time, Henry stormed in. He must have been pretty close to the station today. Yep, I saw a shopping bag from the galleria down the block that sold those ugly shirts he liked. And here I had thought Lassi looked pissed.

Henry lifted Dick out of his chair, and started thumping him against the wall. “You asshole! I can’t believe you were stupid enough to come back in town. You pushed him out of his car onto a highway! He could have died! Shawn had to have a cast for three months, and walked with a cane for another six! He hasn’t trusted anyone but Gus since you, you bastard. And you took my favorite blender! I wish I were still a cop so I could lock you away myself! But I’ll have to let Lassiter have that pleasure.” By this point, Lassi had stopped Henry from knocking Dick around, and was handcuffing Dick as Henry continued yelling into Dick’s half-conscious face. The Chief looked a bit confused by Henry's last line, and Jules looked like she was ready to started drawing hearts around Lassi and me until Gus kicked her ankle. Lassi took Dick off to an interrogation room, seemingly calm, but I noticed that his hand was gripping the back of Dick’s neck so hard it was white.

Henry calmed down enough to tell the Chief where all the files of the incident should be, and then Henry, Gus and I all left. I knew it was only a matter of a few hours until the whole thing was dragged through the station gossip mill, and I couldn’t take sticking around for that. Both Gus and Henry wanted me to go home with Henry, or to the Psych office with Gus, instead of back to my apartment. I knew they thought I would leave town again if I were alone. “I’m not going to leave. Stop freaking out. Besides, I’m not going to my apartment. I’m going to Lassi’s house.” They both turned around and looked at me. “Shawn, you can’t just break into Lassiter’s house because you’re having a bad day.” I glared at Henry. “Henry, he gave me a key. And I want to be there when he gets home.” The two of them stared at each other, and then at the key I was brandishing, and they let me get on my bike and leave.

*

I stopped by my place to some more clothes, and the last things I had bought shopping. I strapped it all onto the back of the bike and cruised over to Lassi’s. As soon as I opened the door and went inside, I felt better. But I knew Lassi would be freaking out still. By now, he would have read the entire file. ‘Dick’ and I had started living together when I was 19 and he was 32 (according to the ID he was using then). He lost his job a few weeks after I turned 20, and suddenly, I was the one who was paying all the rent. My stuff started disappearing. It all climaxed with me coming home early from my job at the café down the street to discover him loading up my car with all my easily sellable stuff. He started to pull out, I jumped in the car, we struggled, and he managed to push me out. It wasn’t actually on the highway like Henry said. It was on the entrance ramp.

Tonight it was really important that I made sure Lassi understood that I was over all that. So I had to pull out the big guns. And that meant using the last bag from the sex store where I had gotten the butt plug, the new lube, and the massage oil. This was the bag that I hadn’t been sure about, so I had kept it at my place. But I was sure now. It was going to take some time to get everything ready. I got the majority of it set up, and then ate a quick bite. Thank god that Lassi’s new house was a little old house with un-plastered ceilings. Before I took a shower, I called Lassi’s phone and left a voice mail telling him to eat before he came home, that I had a special shopping surprise waiting for him and he needed to read the note on the door. I took a quick shower, and started to get ready, when my phone rang. “Spencer…what do you mean? I ate, can I come home now?” Thank god, I was afraid it was going to be the Chief calling me in for an interview. “Yes, Lassi. Come home. The note is on the bedroom door. I’m turning my phone off for the night now.” I turned my cell off, and finished getting ready.

Getting into it all was more difficult than I thought it would be, but I was ready by the time Lassi got home. I heard his car pull in and the garage door shut…the inside door open and his distinctive tread start making his way through the house. He paused at the bedroom and I knew he was reading my note. It all hinged on this, and whether or not he could agree with what I was proposing once he opened the door.

Lassi,

I know today worried you. I want to show you how safe you make me feel. I know I can trust you. I belong to you and you keep your possessions safe. Do whatever you want with me tonight. And every night.

Your Shawn.

The door opened and I heard his breath hiss out. Oh, God, what if he freaked out? What if he hated it? What if my note was too girly? This was a stupid idea. “Oh, Shawn…you are so beautiful.” Okay, scratch that, this could be a brilliant idea.

I couldn’t see his face, since I was deliberately turned away from the door. I had leather cuffs around my wrists and ankles, and a leather collar on. The ones around my ankles were fastened to a spreader bar, keeping my legs wide open. The wrist cuffs were hooked to a special tether that was draped over one of the exposed beams in Lassi’s bedroom. Other than the cuffs and collar, I was completely naked except for the cock ring that Lassi had put on me that first night we spent together. Lassi walked all the way around me, and I looked at him, trying to gauge his opinion of my set up. He was definitely turned on, going by the familiar bulge in his pants. I chanced a look up at his face, and saw pure amazement warring with total lust. “You did this for me? Are you sure you trust me this much, Shawn?”

Ever since I squirmed into all the restraints, I had been thinking of what Lassi could do to me in this position, and hearing him say my name made my hips buck forward. “Lassi, there’s no one else I ever have or ever would trust this much but you.” I wanted to beg him to touch me, but this was about him reclaiming me after reading all that crap from when I was young. At the moment, my arms were spread downwards in a vee, with the tether rope trailing up from each wrist cuff to the ceiling and then back down to hang in a knot in front of me. I had pinned a tiny little note to it that said Pull Me. Lassi looked at it, cocked an eyebrow at me, and pulled on the knot. 

Thankfully, I had rigged it correctly, and the rope pulled my arms up. He stopped in surprise with my arms almost parallel to the ground, and then pulled the rope again until my arms were suspended up over my head. He reached up and did something, knotting it all together, I suppose, and it was securely fastened. I was really growing to appreciate cops. Lassi stepped in close and started kissing me. The feel of his clothed body up against my naked body was amazing. Each fabric rasped against my skin in a different way as I rubbed up against him. He backed off for a second and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

His eyes were dark as he stayed out of my touch, just reaching a hand out to stroke my collar. He linked a few fingers through the steel ring on the collar and pulled, watching me sway forwards. “You’re like my very own living pornography, Shawn. How could I want anyone but you? Did you get this collar because you belong to me? Are you one of my possessions?” He dropped his hand and walked around behind me, stroking my side. “Yes, I belong to you, Lassi. I want you to own me.” He growled and leaned forward to bite me on the shoulder. He walked back around me, and started taking off his shirt. His dress shirt went over my shoulder, followed by his undershirt. Then his shoes and socks onto the floor, and then his pants. Standing before me in boxers, he exuded the same authority as he did at work, only now it was all directed at me.  
“I thought about rigging it so I was down on my knees for you, but I thought you might like the spreader bar. And being down on my knees is for me. I want to worship you, Lassi, every inch of you. But tonight I wanted to show you how much I trust you.” His eyes were almost all pupil by now, and he pulled me close using my collar. Lassi ate at my mouth, kissing me fiercely with a mixture of tongue and teeth that bruised my lips and opened up a cut on my bottom lip. Then he slid back around me, taking off his boxers along the way. His hands caressed the swell of my ass, and then jerked my hips back about three paces so my lower body wasn’t in line with my arms anymore. Now I was at more of a crooked L shape.

The spreader bar held my legs apart, and Lassi pushed my back forward so I was open to his gaze. He brushed a hand over my entrance and paused. “Shawn, did you prepare yourself for me?” He answered his own question as he worked two fingers in me. I had worked in some long-lasting lube, but that was an hour ago, and I had started to tighten back up. But the lube was in clear sight on the bed, and Lassi took full advantage, stretching me back out quickly. He settled his hands on my hips and thrust in, driving all the way into me in one smooth movement. As I moaned, he held my hips still and murmured in my ear.

“Next time, I’m putting a mirror in front of you. I want you to see how beautiful you are when I fuck you…the look on your face when you come…it’s like you see God…and the way you moan…you could make a saint break his vows, Shawn. And here you are, displayed like a fucking sacrifice for me.” And then he started thrusting in and out in earnest. His words, and all the equipment were driving me crazy, but I still had the cock ring on. I was panting and moaning and it seemed like it took me years to get the words out in between moans. “Please, Lassi…let me come…can’t take this much more…love you so much…need to come…” He reached a hand around and took off the cock ring. Then he moved his hand up to my collar and slipped the steel ring over a finger as he wrapped his hand around the collar and my throat. As he thrust into me again, I cried out his name, and then came all over his wood floor. His hand left the collar and moved back down to my hips to hold me still for his last several thrusts before he came too.

He paused for some panting of his own, braced a bit on my hips. At this point I was dead weight, pretty much just hanging from my arms. He recovered quicker than I did, and pulled out of me. I fidgeted a bit as his come ran down my leg. The one bad part of not using condoms. Lassi kneeled down and wiped it away with his boxers. Then he unhooked the spreader bar and set it aside, and unbuckled the ankle cuffs. I sighed a bit in relief, and shuffled forward so I was standing straight again. He came forward with me and unhooked the tether and unbuckled my wrist cuffs. I noticed that after a pause he left the collar on. He laid me down on the bed, and rubbed my wrists and ankles, and then rubbed up and down my arms to make sure that the circulation was flowing properly.

I curled against him, pulling his arms around me. “Lassi…that wasn’t too kinky for you or anything, was it?” He tightened his arms around me, and then gave one of his half laughs. “Shawn, I spanked you the other day. I leave so many bite marks and bruises on you that my boss asked you if someone was abusing you. I just left the fucking collar on you. The first time I jerked you off, I made you call me by my job title. I think we passed weird a long time ago.” I snuggled closer and pulled up the covers. “Okay. I thought it was great, too.”

*

After a short nap, I woke up when I heard Lassi on the phone in the living room. He came back into the bedroom, and tried to quietly get back in bed. “What were you doing?” He pulled me back close to him. “Just cleaning up, Spencer.” Something was up. “But I didn’t leave anything out in the living room. And you can’t clean your phone and talk on it at the same time, Lassi. This is about Dick, isn’t it?” He sighed, no doubt impressed by my brilliance, and switched on the bedside lamp. “It turns out that he’s wanted in six other states for petty theft, grand larceny, bodily harm, drug trafficking, and has had twelve aliases that we know about. I can’t believe the man was stupid enough to come back here and try to pull a con on the same police department. Richard Morton is his actual name, by the way. The feds are coming in to get him tomorrow. Shawn…did you love him?”

Where the hell did that come from? Had he been torturing himself with that question all day? My poor Lassi. “No.” He looked at me, clearly unbelieving. “Lassi, I’m not lying. I liked him. He was fun. At least at first, he was fun. He pissed Henry off because he was older, and that was great. It was my first time living away from home, and that was fun, too. But then, I started having to make all the money, and my stuff was disappearing, and I knew he was taking it, but by that point Henry wasn’t talking to me and Gus was away at college, so I just ignored it for a while, because at least he was still there. But I never loved him. He was just…there. And then he screwed me over, and he wasn’t.” I looked Lassi straight in the eyes for the last few sentences, and he seemed to finally believe me. He rolled over on top of me, and stared down at me in the dim light, absently fingering my collar.

“Shawn…I’m bad at saying things like this but…you know that I…need you, right?” He kissed me gently. My staid cop. Unable to really break free of his tightly controlled shell unless he was drunk or we were having sex. “Yes, Lassi. I know you love me. And I love you. It’s even more than that, though. I’m yours, in every sense of the word. Take off my collar for a moment.” He looked at me, and then stood up beside the bed. I knelt with my back to him so he could reach the buckle. He took off the collar, and looked at it. I stayed kneeling on the bed, but I knew the second he saw it. His breath huffed out, and one hand reached out to stroke my back. Burned into the leather inside of the collar, I had the clerk write “Yours”. With firm hands, he rebuckled the collar and slid his hands to my shoulders.

“You are going to be the death of me, Shawn. And I can’t wait. Down on your knees in front of me.” I eagerly slipped out of bed onto the floor, assuming one of my favorite positions in front of Lassi. I looked up at him and slid my hands up to his ass. I leaned my head in and just barely touched the head of his cock with the tip of my tongue, and then pulled back. His hands fisted in my hair, and I gladly moved back in, sucking the whole head into my mouth this time. As I started taking more of his cock in, Lassi started talking. “Such a beautiful mouth…you’re all mine…never letting you go…mine…” By this point I had deep-throated him, and he was holding my head still as he thrust in and out of my mouth. I had my head tilted up so his cock wouldn’t hit the back of my throat, and I could see the passion in his eyes. 

“Want you forever, Shawn…” He came, one hand leaving my hair to rest on my cheek. After he pulled out, he went down on his knees, meeting me face to face and kissing me as he pulled me onto his lap. He sprinkled kisses all over my face, and then down my neck. When he neared the collar, I started to grind up against him. When he started sucking at the curve between my neck and shoulder, I started moaning. And when the biting started…well, then it was all over for me. I came all over both of us, after just a few bites. Lassi smirked at me, but I was too blissed out to dredge up a witty retort. Lassi gently tilted me back until I was resting on the floor on my back, legs spread wide apart. He got up, went into the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth to clean both of us off. After that, he helped me up and tucked me back in the bed, pulling me close to him once he got into bed, and arranging the covers over us. I was loved and I was safe, because Lassi owned me. And Lassi didn’t let anyone fuck with his possessions.  
THE END


End file.
